Collision
by Red Stained Princess
Summary: A human girl named Jessica gets the surprise of her life when she finds Meta Knight in the human world. She is later told about the upcoming war, between Kirby and friends and the newly returned Nightmare. How will she fare when she is accidentally thrown in the midst of this battle. *Prequel to the main story, Guardians*
1. The Visitor!

**Chapter 1: **

** *Note... I created this story because I have noticed that all the stories related to Kirby characters leaking into the real world are often abandoned and never finished. I have read many of them and always end the same... unfinished leaving readers like me frustrated. The following story is a fan-fiction I though of after I finished the Kirby Right Back At Ya' series. This is my first Fanfic so please enjoy!**

***I do not own Meta Knight or any other characters other than the humans Involved.**

It was pitch black when I awoke, but I still managed to see through my sleepy haze to see the clock mounted on the wall, I could just make out what it said. It read 2:00 Am. I got up from my bed, leaving it a wreak, though, I didn't really care, I'd return soon enough. I Opened my bedroom door, only to find nothing but darkness. I was very cautious not to make too much noise, ensuring I don't wake my mother and brother who share a room with me.

My family lives in a old run down apartment building; me, my brother and mother sleep in one room, and my father in the living room. It only has one bedroom, but after making some investments in buying a medium size TV, and other luxuries over the years, it's enough.

I silently peaked into the living room, trying to find out my fathers sleeping figure within shadows that engulfed his bed. There was nothing.

He must still be at work, I thought. My father mostly works two jobs, making it hard for him to come home sometimes. In many instances, he's forced to go with only one to two hours of sleep due to the fact he has to be the one to open the restaurant he works in. I already knew that it would be harder for him to get home today anyways, with it being Saturday, and... this being the first day of spring break.

After confirming my suspicions I slowly started to retreat back into my room. The kitchen was located straight across from the hall, with no wall or door separated it from the living room. I squinted as my eyes started to adjust to the blackness of the night. I slowly put on my glasses so that I would able to see, luckily I remembered to take them with me, being able to see used to make me less afraid of the dark when I was younger, it still does now.

A small light radiated from the kitchen, illuminating the area around it. The fridge door had been left open, it seemed. I pondered this, I had been the last one to open it while getting a midnight snack, and I was certain that I had closed it. After returning my gaze to the fridge, I finally noticed a small figure lurking just below it. I then decided to get a closer look and then proceeded to making my way behind the figure.

The floorboards in the old apartment always squeaked every time you walked, no matter where you stepped. Though for some reason, even with my slight weight problem, I was always able to make my way through the house without making the slightest sound.

I liked to use this gift to my advantage, sometimes to scare my family when bored. My dad was my victim most of the times. No one never really knew why I was that great at stealth, and sometimes I wished I wasn't. It would get me into trouble, and had almost gotten me a knife to the face from scaring my dad in the kitchen once. Though, this was an exception to that.

After a few breathless seconds I was finally behind the figure, it seemed to be looking intensely at the label on a cup of yogurt.

"If you need help looking for something specific, I think I might be able to help," I said icily.

The figure quickly turned around, startled by my voice. But he wasn't the only one, after one glance of his face, I was the one left speechless.

His mask hid his emotions, though you could tell from his stance that he was still in shock. His cape came to a fluttering stop behind him again, allowing me to get a small glimpse of a sword's holster. His dark blue skin made it hard for me to see another features about him other than his bright yellow eyes and pointed shoulder pads.

"Met- Meta Knight?" My eyes widened as his name suddenly escaped my lips. I stood there paralyzed a moment longer. I couldn't believe it, it was HIM, but how? He exists in Kirby's world, a video game world, not ours, yet here he was, in the flesh.

Then, without a second to spare, he quickly took whatever was in his hand and escaped out our balcony, which I just noticed was open, which was probably the way he got inside in the first place. I rushed after him as he jumped off, I was left looking down towards the alley below when I reached the edge, only to find nothing.

He was gone...


	2. The Dilemma

**Chapter 2: **

I woke up again the next day, I was still replaying the previous nights events in my mind, though I was almost certain it had all been a dream. Or... at least that's what I was trying to convince myself of. I slowly got up from my bed and ditched my pajamas on the floor before changing into my day clothes, which was just a pair of shorts and a short sleeved shirt.

After that I then decided to got the restroom to comb out the tangles that had taken hold of my head during my , knowing my hair, it would tke me an hour to fix it up. After I finally got it to lay down flat, I proceeded to brushing my teeth. That's when I hear a small 'creek' from the cabinet below.

The small cabinet under the sink, to the far left, had somehow opened itself by a inch. Surprised by this I turned around with the toothbrush still in my mouth and quickly tried to dismiss it as just the wind, only to realize there was none. I stared in anticipation, waiting for an answer on why it had moved. It took a few more seconds, but I got my answer.

After realizing I was alone, a figure within the cabinet stepped out. I wasn't so surprised that he could fit in there, though what really struck me as surprising was that HE was the one to decide he was going to hide in there in the first place, you'd think he would had somewhere... less prone to having bugs and cobwebs in a clean room like this. True the room was small, but it still had some good hiding spots.

I stared at the Knight for a moment and turned back to brushing my teeth. After a few seconds I turned back to him, he was still waiting patiently.

"So... mind telling me whats going on?" I asked. I was one of those people who questioned the crap out off people when I felt like it, but when the time called for it, I accepted things as they were and got right to the point.

"You don't seem to be at all surprised of my appearance, may I ask why?" he finally spoke.

"I am surprised... I'm just not the type to show emotion during these types situations, Meta Knight," I said.

"How do you know my name?" his eyes narrowed as he spoke.

"You see, here , many people know of you as a video game character in a game within the famous Kirby series." I told him. "But, most thought you only existed in a game, I am still trying to comprehend how you're here now." Then I added, " Plus, I want to know why you had to steal from my fridge."

"Hmm... since you seem to know a bit of me, I might as well give you an explanation at least to clarify for me taking your food in the middle of the night," he said, before turning his back to me.

"Back in dreamland, shortly after Nightmares supposed defeat, things went back to how they were before Kirby had crash landed in Cappy town. Soon after though, the monsters we thought had gone returned, causing a huge commotion all over the galaxy. The attacks soon intensified and soon we were faced with a new reality. It was soon clear that Nightmare had returned." he paused, it looked like he was trying to recall everything that had happened until this point in time.

"He is not as powerful as last time we fought him, but even so, he has now made it his primary goal to eliminate Kirby and myself, to insure that there will be no one to stop him as he tries to regain the power he had lost. Because of this, he sent large armies of of monsters to dreamland, many homes were destroyed in each battle, but the inhabitants were able to stay safe within Kabu during the battles." He let out a small sigh. I listen quietly though I was slightly wishing he'd get to the point.

"After the most recent battle, I came to decision, in where if I could get Kirby and myself away from dreamland, the Cappy's would finally be able to live in peace, for a while at least, till their become his next target. When I told Kirby about my plan, his friends wouldn't even give him the chance to reply, they denied him permission to leave, knowing that Kirby would have said yes so that his friends could stay safe. But, in the end they had no choice to but to agree, after that is was only a matter of fixing up the old monster delivery system, to be able to send us away to a different planet or universe." He turned back around, facing me, but I couldn't see any emotion could be seen from behind his mask. He turned his gaze to the ground in front of me.

" While I stepping onto the pad, with Kirby right behind me, I heard a small explosion from where sword had cried out from behind the controls. When I turned around I was able to see smoke coming from them. That's when I knew something had gone wrong with the wiring. I was able to push Kirby off the pad before I was teleported away, thinking that is it was somewhere dangerous, he wouldn't have to suffer the same fate as me." He finally looked up. " That's when I awoke in the streets, I didn't know where I was, but I knew that if I were to survive the night, I would have to be able to find some food, and that's when I found your balcony door opened."

"And you thought with everyone asleep you might be able to take a small amount of food to be able to keep you going for a while... Is that right?" I asked after a moment.

"correct," He answered.

"Hmm, from what I know of you and your knights, it would seem that you might not be stuck here for very long, they are probably trying to fix the machine to get you back as we speak." I waited for his response.

"I would believe so," He said.

"Alright then, come along," I said as I opened the bathroom door and walked towards the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I could guess that from the tone of his voice he was confused with the sudden turn of events.

"Making you something to eat, I don't think the yogurt you took last night is going to last you very long." I looked away and started to break a few eggs before scrambling them.

"There is no need for you-," he tried to object.

"No you don't, if what you said is true,your going to have to keep your strength up in case Nightmare figures out where you are and sends someone after you," I cut in.

"Fine, I have to acknowledge the logic you have there." He finally announced.

"Good, cuz breakfast is ready!" I said in delight.

We sat down at the small table mt family had, it was usually full of junk, but I had cleaned it up before I had cooked breakfast. Meta Knight sat across from me, he looked around at his surrounding, I could see he was looking for something or someone.

" If your looking for my family, my mom and brother left get some breakfast without me, since i always wake up late, and my dad won't be home till midnight." I said, trying to guess his question.

"I see...," he said looking at his empty plate, " does this mean you will be telling your parents about me?" I could see he was hoping I wasn't.

"Sorry my friend, but I have to tell them, I don't lie, besides, my parents are understanding of everything, I don't think they would mind." I tried to convince.

"Very well then," he got up from his seat.

"where you going?" I was hoping he wasn't going to leave so soon.

"No where, I'm just going to see what you guys get on your TV " he said as he walked over to my TV and sat in the chair in front of it. I could tell he had finally given up on the idea of leaving, knowing this would be the only place he could stay in for the time being.

***well hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I just finished editing for this one and chapters 2 and 3 are next. Plz review so that i can have some insight so that I can know what to do to improve my writing.**

**:D**

**Thanks! Should be done with editing by Friday, and finally be able to finish this story**


	3. School is upon us!

**Chapter:3 (Edited version)**

Two days had passed since Meta Knight agreed to stay with us, my parents seemed to be okay with the idea. They thought it would be nice to finally have someone look after me when they were at work, that way they could make sure I didn't start any fights with younger idea bothered me. 'why do I need a baby sitter,' I thought, 'I perfectly capable of fending for myself!' Though, deep inside, I was contempt with the idea because he would be able to stay, even if it meant he had to keep an eye on me.

The only problem now was that my with brother being some what of a Kirby addict, we could seem to keep him away from Meta Knight at all. The only times we could separate the two is when Meta Knight is somehow able to escape him and my brother gets bored of looking for him. After that he just goes back to his desktop and plays Minecraft or any game really.

When I woke up early that Wednesday morning, I noticed that a certain little knight was missing from the room. Though, the idea didn't strike me as odd because it was normal. He liked to do this everyday. After a while I finally changed out of my pajamas and started to head out the room towards the balcony next to the living room. When I finally reached the living room, I opened the door and walked out, and then leaned against the railing beside Meta Knight.

"Whats wrong?" I asked, this was something I often asked, and like always he never answered. It didn't really stop me from trying.

I let out a sigh looked over the edge to see if I could locate what it was that drew him here everyday, only to find nothing as there was no cars or people moving about. Might not seem like much but this was a good thing for Meta Knight, with no people around, he could stand out here for as long as he wanted and enjoy some fresh air. I watched him silently a moment longer before I retreated back into the house.

Later that afternoon I decided that I was finally going to talk to him about an important matter that's been nagging at me since the day he got here.

"Meta Knight?" I asked from behind the chair that was positioned in front of the TV. Wipe out was on, and funny as it might sound, Meta Knight really like the show. He had first stumbled upon it when he was browsing the channels looking for the news. Oddly enough, it was my favorite pass time too.

" What is it Jessica?" he answered turned off the screen.

"I need to speak to you over what you said to me about how monsters might be sent here for you after a while..." I started.

"Don't worry, no harm shall come to you and your family while I am here." I stared, as a Knight it was his job to protect others, I off all people knew this, but that wasn't what I was going to talk to him about.

" I know that but listen, I've been giving it so thought lately and I have decided that I want you to teach me how to fight." I hesitated for a moment and then continued. "I know the basics and I know how to hold a weapon but I lack... grace. I need you to teach me so that if the time ever comes and there are too many of them to handle, I want be able to defend my family, that way you won't have too worry much about us." I finished before he could interrupt. I waited as while as I allowed him to analyze the situation.

"Why are you so eager to throw yourself out in the battle field?" he said, I could since a tone of disapproval coming from him.

"Because... I don't want to be useless, especially if it could influence the safety of those I care about." I argued. He stayed silent for a while longer before responding.

"Are you really up for this commitment? If you agree, you will only be put though some intensive exercises, along with pain, just to ready you for one measly creature, let alone an army of them." He looked up at me, and from the look in his eyes I could see he was serious about the pain part.

"Y-Yes!" I stuttered. Then for just an instant, I felt a hint of doubt radiate through me. I hope I knew what I was getting myself into.

Five days passed, along with the remainder of my spring, with me being in high school spring break was blessing to all, but in my case I had given that up for some training. I was fine with it of course, my families safety was more important to me than lazing around for a week.

The training wasn't as bad as I thought it would be at first, but I soon started to regret it was the sessions grew only harder by the day. Though I got through it without any complaints, thanks to my stamina . I have always been one strongest among my peers, nearly rivaling the strength some of the boys had. Though sometimes it would fail me when due to the fact I couldn't control it that well but that's only when it came to push-ups and pull-ups. It was a big pain in the butt, you would think that if you could lift a max of 130lbs when needed, I would be be able to lift myself of the ground for a moment right?

But now thanks to some training, I was finally able to muster the strength I have long been needing from my arms to achieve this. Meta Knight was even kind enough teach me how to use a sword, but not with Galaxia, knowing that I would be shocked to death if I held it. A wooden sword was still better than nothing, and less dangerous.

I stared at my backpack for a moment after finally snapping back to the present after remembering all that had occurred during the week. Tomorrow, I go back to school, and who knows how that's going to turn out. Its already been 9 days since Meta Knight arrived, but I still could help but get an uneasy feeling in my gut. I know that school is suppose to be a safe place but, the fact remains. Nightmare's monsters were going to coming after us soon, if they weren't already here. The thought drifted through my mind, consuming it with in a cloud of doubt. But, what could I do, I'm not an ordinary human anymore. The thought of being different only made the doubt worse. Am I as strong as I let myself to believe? Am I good enough to protect those I love? All these thoughts and more kept racing though my mind. Sleep started to seem Impossible.

Today my father was still at work because he had to work over time to cover a friend, leaving the living room empty, and right now I need some time to think. I slowly sat up in my bed, my mother and brother were still asleep in the bed across from me so I would have to be fairly quite to not disturb them. I sat there a moment longer so that my eyes could adjust to the darkness, before finally grabbing my glasses as I got up. My eyes started to wonder a little more around the room before I was fully up. They stopped ,focusing on one of the large selves on multi-level cabinet we had. The cabinet, now rid of all junk we would put on it, now resembled a small bunk bed, but only someone the size of a small dog would be able to sleep there, and one was...

I looked at him for a while, checking to make sure the Knight had not noticed I was awake. To my relief, he was in a deep slumber. I was still in shock when noticed this, I always thought he would be one to sleep with at least one eye open. Then I used my skills as a stealth expert to escape my room without being noticed. As I walked through the doorway, I slowly closed the door behind me before I finally let myself breath.

'That wasn't so hard now was it', I thought to myself. To my happiness, the balcony door was left open, which was good because no matter how stealthy you are, no one and I mean no one can open it without making the room shake from the force. With it already open all I had to was just make my way towards it. I crept through the room, allowing myself to breath once every few seconds. I grew happier the closer I got to it, soon I would be able to have breath of fresh air, something I knew I would need to help me get through the night.

The night was beautiful, or at least close to it, we lived in the city, in LA actually, so the lights from the city made it hard for many to truly see the night sky. I don't know for how long I stood there, but the longer I did, the more at peace I was.

Finally, after a few moments more, I walked over to my dads bed and tried to fall sleep again, which seemed to have work because the clock read 3 Am only to read 6 Am when I opened them again.

I got up and made my way to the bathroom and got ready for school, I took a shower and got dressed there, knowing that there no way I could do that in my room with our new guest there. After that I went to get myself some freshly-cut apple slices and a cup orange juice before I headed to my room to retrieve my backpack and my just finished homework.

My mom was awake by now, while my brother was still trying to enjoy whatever sleep he could before my mom finally snapped from trying to wake him. But unlike his crazy fan, Meta Knight was already awake.

Though, I really wasn't expecting this, I thought that since almost everyone would be gone from the house in the morning, he would take advantage and sleep a little while more. But then again he was a knight, so maybe he was an early riser, unlike the rest of us. I never really took notice of who woke up first during the break since the first thing I did was practice my sword skills. My train of thoughts was broken however when my eyes suddenly spotted something behind him.

It was a small backpack my brother used to take to school when he was in Pre-k. Though the pack was now filled with a small book, and what seemed to be a third lunchbox, counting me and my brothers...

"No... don't tell me your-" I said as I tried to hid my surprised expression after piecing things together.

"I thought I should accompany you from the shadows, just in case you may need some assistance." he said, looking indifferent.

"But... but," I struggled to find my voice before in continued. "Fine, just make sure your not seen, and try not to interfere with anything, I don't want to be the one to blow your cover, K?" I finally managed.

"As you wish," he said and I swear to god I hear him roll his eyes when he turn to get his backpack.

"so shall we be going."

*** I edited most of this chapter so that it would be easier to read. The first, second and third chapter were all written in a hurry, so now I'm just adding detail and fixing small errors. I should be back to writing Friday.**

**Please review and thanks for reading my story ****=D**


	4. Tragedy Strikes!

**Chapter:4**

I got to school a bit earlier than I usually do, but for me that was a goo thing, because now I could actually meet up with my friends at our usual spot in the grove.

"Remember to stay hidden, okay Meta Knight?" I reminded for the 100th time.

"I know," he responded as he jumped into the trees. Good thing the school is pretty much a park, trees and bushes everywhere, even a small creek made it's way through the school.

There stood my friends, most of them seemed to have gotten new clothes during the break yet some wore the same thing they had last time. Me, all I had were some jeans, and a black long sleeved shirt, that complemented my tan skin and brown eyes, and only seemed to make my black hair longer. I walked up to them, most already in a conversation, two girls broke out of the group and walk over to me to say hi.

"Hey Hilary, hi Beatrice, how you guys doing?" I said as I ran over to greet them.

"OMG, we missed you so much Jessica, me and Beatrice were just talking about our breaks, how was yours?" said Hilary, she seem really excited.

I thought for a moment before I answered. "It was... Interesting, but nothing much, had to stay home and take care of my little brother Alex." I said, hoping they didn't ask for more information.

"Dam, that must have sucked, no parties or anything?" asked Beatrice.

"Nope, not even that, the most fun I had all break was a walk to the park, and that's about it." I was relieved to see they had given up. They seem really disappointed that I didn't have a cool story of my break to tell them about, but oh well, i didn't have choice but to keep my break a secret.

We walked back to the rest and joined in their conversation. Every few minutes or so I would repeatedly glance back at the trees for no reason, I moved alot, making it look like I was getting used to being at school again, when really I was playing my favorite game, Find The Knight. I always loved how Meta Knight seemed to be constantly moving, one moment he was there the next he wasn't, so just for the heck of it, i decided to make a game out of it, watching as he explored all possible hiding places within the tree tops.

Finally the bell rang and I had to make my way to my first period class, Biology. The classes seemed to go pass in a daze. It took took about all of 8:00am to 10:00am for our first two classes to end, but it felt like it was only 20 minutes. Sometimes while write down some notes, I would look out the window like I usually did in school, sometimes I would daydream, but a moving figure in the trees would snap me out of it. Then finally we got to go to nutrition, a 15 minute break from class we would get after period 2.

I walked down the stairs of the main building to where the grove started, near the parking lot I entered from. Like most of the time, I was the first one there, and like I usually do, I took out my lunch and started to enjoy it before anyone else could come along and eat it. Speaking of food, I remembered that Meta Knight only had one sandwich, and seeing on how long a school day was, I was starting to worry that he might need some extra food late on. Though I started to scold myself for worrying too much about him, like a mother to a child, he was a knight, he defeated Nightmare, and survived armies of monsters, I bet he could go without food for weeks.

After a few moments, the grove was full of life, everyone rushing to their hangouts before another group decided to take it. Soon all my friends, even those who hadn't shown up in the morning was there.

Then I spotted an old friend of mine from Freshman year. she was standing in the center of crowd, she was always the talkative one, so I always considered this normal. After finishing my snack, I got up from my spot and headed over to say hi, but before i could say anything, I noticed someone else had joined the group.

Daniel was always the troublesome one, he always seemed to be pulling pranks on everyone, except me, because he ran out of pranks for me last year. I kinda hated him, but that emotion was always pushed out another emotion, love. I've had a crush on him for a while, but it was only recently that I gave up on him. Oh well, he was still a great person to hand out with.

He and his friend, Jacob, were fighting over food. When his best friend Michel, showed up out of no where, and joined the brawl, Daniel quickly gave up, and started to walk away. When he saw me, he started to make his way to me, that's when i noticed what I was eating...

I was eating a cookie. DAM! I forgot he loves cookies, every time i have one he always tries to trick me out of it.

To his dismay, I purposely finished it before he could say hi to me, I though he would walk away after realizing this but he still kept coming. But before he got here, the apple from the lunch Jacob and Michel were fighting over came fly right at me.

Thanks to Meta Knights training, I spotted it midway, I was about to lean back and avoid it until- PAIN.

Someone had pulled my hair to pull be out of the way, the apple when flying past me, as i fell of my small ledge to the dirt right behind me, which was just an inch lower than the ledge, thank god. I turned around to see who had pulled my hair, only to find no one, though, i didn't see to see him to know who had done it. Daniel was running to my side when I started to search the tree tops.

"You oka-" he started before I interrupted him.

"You ASS, who pulls someones hair to save them from an apple," I yell towards the trees. He turned his back to me, so he wouldn't have to make eye contact with an enraged me. Daniel looked questionably at me, probably thinking I had gone insane. That's when I motioned him to pass me the apple that he been throw a few moments before, and he obeyed me.

I used to be a terrible shot in freshman year, and Daniel knew this well, so he knew that I would end up missing my target horribly, even if he didn't know who my target was. Key word there was USED to be, sadly for Meta Knight i had improved my throw during the break. The apple when smashing through the large gathering of trees, only to make contact with Meta Knights unprotected back, making a loud clink, as it made contact with his armor as well. The sound was then followed with a large thud as he fell, paralyzed from the shock getting hit with the apple he had just saved me from.

To my happiness, Daniel was the only one of the group who had seen, or even noticed what had happened, everyone else was still watching the fight between Michel and Jacob.

"The F- was that?!" was all poor Daniel could manage to say.

"I can explain, but just promise not to open your mouth later on, got it?" I threaten, then sighed, I told Meta Knight that if he got involved with anything i did or happened to me at school, I would probably be the one to blow his cover, yet my anger slowly depleaded when I realized he was only trying to help.

Me and Daniel slowly made out way through the small undergrowth until we came face to face with an anger Meta Knight.

"What was that for!" He yelled, he eyes were red, figures.

"Sorry Meta, but you seriously Don't pull on a girls hair without getting smacked by something." I muttered.

"Why is he here?" he asked after finally regaining control of his temper.

Daniel just stood there in awe, he had always been talking about anime and games before, and he always said that if you never played Kirby you had not childhood. well, what could you expect, he childhood was basically standing right in front of him, literally speak to him, well me.

"I-," I cut him off.

"Sorry Meta Knight, but he saw what happened, and i kind of owe him an explanation, but don;t worry, he promised not to say a word." I vouched for him.

"Very well, if you excuse I'll be heading back home now, BEFORE I get pelted with apples again!" he hissed.

"Meta knight! I'm sorry!" I tried to yell after him, but he was gone before I could even finish my apology.

"Meta Knight..." I whispered in disbelief, I plan for today to go this horrible.

"Jessica... what just happened?" I could tell he wanted to ask me an ocean of questions that were ready to overflow from his mouth, but before he could say anything, the bell rang. And with that I quickly rushed to my backpack and hurried to my 3rd before Daniel could follow.

I avoided him for the rest of the day, when lunch had finally come, I was about ready to leave to another lunch spot, till Daniel stopped me.

"Look, you don't have to go around school trying to avoid me okay, I know I saw something I shouldn't have, and I understand I don't have the right to question you, so just stop, okay, I promise not to ask anymore," he begged.

I stayed quite when when he said this. I knew Daniel would figure it out sooner or later, he was a smart guy, he could tell when he should stop pressuring people. I was thankful to see the understand side of him, he almost never showed it.

Lunch was finally over, and the day seemed to calm down a little. I was at ease, but I could not shake the feeling of guilt I had for having been so mean to Meta Knight. I spent almost the rest of my 5th and 6th periods trying to figure out how I was going to make it up to him. No luck though, I knew more than most people that once you pissed off Meta Knight, there was no way to fix it, all you could really do was wait it out. And that's what scared me the most.

When school was over I walked out of my 6th in daze, I was worried on how things would be when I got home. Many scenarios played in my head, almost all of them ended with Meta Knight leaving, never giving me the chance to say how sorry I really was. I cursed at myself, screaming at myself on how much of a horrible friend I was, how cruel I had been, and much more.

During all this, I hadn't noticed that I had come the stairs at the fair left of the grove. I only realized when Beatrice stepped out of the bongalos at the bottom of the stairs and yelled my name.

"JESSICA!" she yelled happily, I was a bit taken back when she did this, today wasn't exactly a great day, but then again I was the one with the problems.

"Hi," I said half heartily as I tried to force a smile. When I did so, she gave me stern look, though I didn't really care.

I was about to started walking down the stairs when everything took and expected turn. Just as I was about to take one step down the stairs, I felt something slam into my back, and the pressure then sent me flying down the stairs. I HAD BEEN PUSHED.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as I plumited down. The stairs were steep, but narrow, with railing surrounding them. I watched slowly as the stairs came closer and closer until my body made contact with the sharp corners, there was nothing but pain afterwards.

I had been out cold for only a few seconds and only awoke to the sight of Beatrice and a large crowd of people trying to help me up. My head ached from the impact of hitting the cement floor.

"JESSIA! Are you alright!?" Dang, you don't know how much I hate it when people worry too much about me.

I tried to object but I only proved here worries when I let out a muffled cry in pain. I had been trying to remove my backpack to try and get rid of any other stress on my back only to realize there was an agonizing pain coming from my left arm. The pain got worse the more I moved it.

My left arm looked oddly shaped as I stared at it more and more. It had many small bumps coming out from all directions within the skin. I grew sick from looking at it, from what I could tell the bone had been completely fractured. I the pain was worse than I thought it was as I started to regain all feeling in my body.

"Jessica, please don't move, you'll only make it worse, please don't-" she stopped just as her gaze landed on whatever was up the stairs. I tried to follow where she looked, but closed my eyes before I could see who could have pushed me down the stairs.

PLEASE! I thought, PLEASE DON"T LET IT BE WHO I THINK IT IS! DON"T LET IT BE HIM! I screamed within my mind.

I opened my eyes...

*** Tragedy strikes when I am pushed down the stairs and fracture my arm, only question is, who was the bastard who pushed me down. I sure hope it's not who I think it is!**

**Next chapter should be out in a day or two.**


	5. Battle to the end

**CHAPTER: 5**

My heart stopped upon seeing who was standing at the top of the steps. For a split second I layed there in relief when I saw that it wasn't who I thought it was. But then reality came crashing back within milliseconds, with enough force that to shatter your whole world. The words that were trying to confort me soon turned into warnings, repeating and growing in volume. IT WASN'T HIM! They screamed.

What was standing there was even more frightening than anything I could have hoped for, only answering the question I had been asking myself not long ago. Its eyes glowed red with bloodlust as it took in it's surrounding, it flexed it's fangs as it started to uncoil it's tail allowing the few students who had the misfutune to stay after school to see it's true size.

The cobra like creature was prue black, with a head that was the size of a fully grown human, while it's tail was only three times the size of it's head, making it unproportional compared to other snakes found here on earth. The beast eyed us, alert, waiting to see how things would play out. Bideing it's time, looking for a victum it could sink it's fangs into.

His blood red eyes rested on me.

Few students that had realized out what was to unfold within the next few seconds, started to creep away, trying to escape the snakes sight, some managed to get away, while most stayed paralzed in fear. Me and Beatrice were among them.

Then I saw the snakes gaze harden, as if it had already finalized it's plan, but I knew that if I wanted to get Beatrice away from here, I would have to move fast, seeing as she has had no prior experiance, making her an easier target than me. I could at least put up a fight long enough for people to make a break for the exits.

I mannaged to find my voice just before the snake started to fully uncoild it's tail, getting ready to spring.

"run..." was all it could mutter.

"what?" Beatrice's eyes widen in horror as she realized what was about to happen.

The snake had already positioned itself.

"RUN!" I screamed as the snake charged down the stairs, fangs out, ready to make blood spill.

Everyone started to run in every direction, leaving us two on the floor. I sprang to my feet, despite the pain and pushed Beatrice out of the snakes way, just as it when flying past us. The pain in my arm only grew worse as we hit the floor just inches away from where the snake had come speeding through.

I managed to stand just as the beast started to turn back to face us, Beatrice was tugging at my good arm, hoping that I would listen to her and run for our lives.

"Betty,(using her nickname) get out of here while you still can!" I barked, I hoped with every once of my being, that for once in her life, she would accually listen to someone elses orders.

"NO! I CAN LEAVE YOU HER-" she begged but I cut her off.

"I said GET OUT NOW, you don't know what your getting yourself into so JUST GO!" she flinched at my words.

I don't know what seemed to click in her head but whatever it was had finally allowed her to let go of my arm and run towards the classroom building, which was located just next to another exit. I stood there alone, trying to take in everything that was happening.

One, I was alone, getting ready to fight an overgrown reptile that could easliy swallow me whole. Two, I was badly handicapped seeing as how I was left with only one usable arm and no weapon. And three, there was a giant snake coming right at me as we speak.

I managed to keep my balance as I jumped out of the snakes path once more, just bearly able to keep my balance as the pain in my arm was making it harder to move. My newly obtained speed from the break seem to be helping me greatly in this stand down, scilently thanking Meta Knight, where ever he may be, for having forced me to run 10 miles a day.

Oh how I wished I hadn't chased him away with my short temper. I rarely ever got mad unless they hit my sensitive spot, pulling my hair from my soft scalp was the last thing you wanted to do.

I cursed at my chain of bad luck, that seemed to have started over a stupid fight I had began, without considering what the outcome could be. Though, I knew all to well that no one would have been able to predict this outcome.

Though, somewhere near the battle field, without my notice, was the stubborn headed Beatrice, franticly searching the classroom buildings next to the grove for something. When she spotted something glitering from underneath one of the stairs leading into the bongalos, she let out a cry in triumpth.

She came running back to where I was, hoping I was still alive.

"JESSICA! CATCH!" She yelled as she threw the object in her had towards me. I caught it before it could hit me in the shoulder.

It was a long metal bar, with a sharp pointed edge on top of it, looked like a disguarded piece of scrap metal from when the contruction crew had come to fix the broken railing. This was just what I needed to help turn the tables on old Snakeface over there, I thought.

I took a defensive stances as Beatrice receaded back to her hiding spot behind the trees near the creek. I tried to keep a firm grip on the bar as the snake came chargeing back. This time I was ready. The creature leaped foward as I managed to circle around and hit it on one of its sides with the sharp pointed edge of the bar, only to leave a small, meaningless scratch.

If this keeps up, I thought, I'll end up in this things belly in no time. When the snake came back for another ramming attempt, one of it's fangs managed to slash my side, leaving a me with a large gash in my abdomen. The pain of the gash and arm, along with the loss of blood started to cloud my vision, I didn't know how long I could last in this one way battle.

From behind the trees, I could see my friends shocked face as she watched in horror as I took a beating from the snake, she watched in horrified silence as the snake had given me the glash to my side. Now she watch in fear, praying that her efforts of finding me a weapon did not end in the death of here bestfriend. She stood there as the snakes wieght came crashing into me as I went sliding into the opposite side of the grove. I could just managed to sit up.

She watched with tears in her eyes as the snake came rushing back to deliver the finshing blow, screaming my name. I had closed my eyes just before I would feel the pain as I awaited for my swift end to come...

Only, it didn't...


	6. The hero arrives!

*** This story is nearing the end, but this is just the one part of the series, when this part is done, I will present you guys with a surprise, but before then, please enjoy the rest of this section and review if you can thank you! =D**

**Chapter:6**

And just as fast as the wind, a cloud of debris had been blown into the grove, surrounding me and the snake. The snake, who was at the verge of striking, had suddenly stopped. I opened my eyes wide and tried to make out its shape within the mysterious cloud of dust that engulfed us. The dust then subsided, returning my sight, finally allowing me to see all that had happened during my few seconds of blindness.

There in the center of where the blinding cloud had been, stood the snake, that was now flailing around, trying to unlock its jaws from whatever was keeping them open. Within the mouth of the serpent, was a golden sword, that was now covered in blood, after having sliced through the soft tissue in its mouth. The person holding it, was forcing the monster further away from me, it seemed now that the small blue caped being was now it's opponent.

The snake, still frantic, kept thrashing itself into the pavement, in hopes of spitting out the puffball. But Meta Knight was too strong, and held on tight.

"Jessica, what are you doing? RUN, now is your chance!" he yelled, just as the black mass of scales tried to thrash him into a tree.

Then, as if she had heard her Que Beatrice was suddenly rushing to my side. She was able to get me on my feet, as I slumped against her for support while she slowly led me away to safety. With me out-of-the-way, Meta knight would now be able to fight without any distractions.

He took one last glance over in my direction before finally pulling Galaxia from the roof of the beasts mouth. He quickly jumped out-of-the-way as the its fangs came crashing down. With speed that far surpassed mine, Meta Knight started to land blow after blow on the serpent's hide, every slash sending more of its foul blood splattering onto the ground.

Then, without warning, a sword beam was let loose from the sword, heading for the snake as it managed to jump out-of-the-way, only to meet a second one halfway. It screeched in pain, as it started to dissolve into the light. It's yell continued to echo into the streets, long after its body had been reduced to a pile of ashes.

Now, with Galaxia sheathed, the knight made his way to where me and Beatrice had watched the battle unfold.

"We must head home before your wounds get any worse," he breathed as he looked to where I was leaning against a tree.

My shirt was torn and tattered from where the fang had sliced my side, leaving a large gash, from which I was still bleeding heavily. I had many dark marks on my forehead, arms from when I was thrown into the cement ground multiple times, though I was sure there were many more, seeing as my clothes still covered most of my back and legs. The pain in my arm was all but a memory, now that I felt sheer pain everywhere.

"No need," I replied, I didn't want to be reminded of how weak I was;" I'm still standing aren't I?."

"Yes, but for how long," he stressed.

He had a point, if I could barely keep myself up, what were the chances that I could actually accomplish anything else in this condition. I could just only see he blurry figure from weakness thanks to all the blood I had lost during the battle.

"We must go now, before the police arrives, we don't need Meta Knight taking the blame something he didn't, right?" Beatrice tried reasoning.

"Alright," I muttered, giving up.

Then just as my feet started to move, I found myself falling, my body unresponsive. My vision soon faded as everything went black, only just being able to hear a scream just before someone was able to catch my limp body. I didn't need to see to know that Beatrice was the one who let out a bloody curdling scream in her panic.

Everything else went silent as I lost consciousness...

***Small chapter I know, but that's because the longer they are, the harder they are to proof read, and the longer it takes to upload them, please bear with me. And please review, I want some feedback so I can improve my writing later on.**

**PS: The first and second chapter needs a lot of proof reading but I won't fix them any time soon, so just enjoy the new chapters while I rewrite them over time.**


	7. Farewell? Painful sorrows!

*** Since Meta Knight hasn't been in the recent chapters as much, this chapter will be in his point of view. He'll be showing up even more after this one. So please enjoy, and I'll try my best to copy the way he talks.**

**Chapter:7**

She seemed alright for the time being, she was a complete wreck but maybe it was just the blood that made her injuries look worse. Though I knew far too well the true severity of her wounds. Jessica was leaning against a nearby tree, trying to stay on her feet, she knew how bad he had been hurt yet she still continued to hide it.

"We must head home before your wounds get any worse," I ordered, she needed serious medical help, and I wasn't going to stand and watch her bleed her heart out. It took her a while to find her voice again.

"No need... I'm still standing aren't I?" She uttered with confidence, yet her eyes were begging me not to push the subject even further.

"But for how long?" I objected sternly, and her shifting her weight even more onto the tree only proved my point. She was only JUST standing.

"We have to go now, before the police arrives. We don't need Meta Knight getting blamed for something he didn't do, right?" I heard Beatrice say. She was right, if the authority was to arrive and saw us here, we would get subjected to interrogation. Or at least the kids would, I'd get thrown in prison or worse if they thought I was the one who injured them.

Probably coming to the same conclusion, Jessica then replied with an " alright,". She tried to stand at that instant, staggering to her feet as she slowly leaned away from the tree. I was just about ready to walk away when she suddenly came crumbling down, I managed to catch her as Beatrice then started to scream her head off. She rushed to her fallen companion's side.

"Wake Up! Please wake up! Jessica! Please stay with us!" she shrieked as she desperately tried to wake her.

"Shes lost too much blood, we must get her help immediately," I said as I examined the still bleeding gash at her side. If left untreated, it could later get infected and become fatal, the same could also be said about her fractured arm.

"I'll call an ambulance then!" she yelled, as she dashed towards the main building, leaving me with the injured Jessica. After a moment, I slowly set her down on the concrete.

"This is my fault, I shouldn't have left..." I breathed. I blamed myself for what happened, if I had decided to stick around, even after the fight, I could have saved her from this suffering. I could have done so much more to prevent this.

I looked up at the sky, which was now covered by large grey clouds. The sounds of a siren coming closer, as the wind carried the sound, making it echo throughout the streets nearby. It was thanks to that wind that I had been able to hear the screams the students had let out when they encountered the monster, and that's to those screams, I was able to save Jessica from the snakes gruesome jaws.

I returned to my place among the trees as the paramedics came rushing through the campus to find Jessica on the floor, who was still clinging to life. I watched from the shadows as they took her, Beatrice at their heels, who only threw one last glance in my direction, hoping to catch a glimpse of me.

**[insert lines here]**

Jessica's family gathered in the waiting room, just outside the halls that lead to the intensive care wards within the hospital. I kept myself hidden within the almost empty halls. discarded items scattered throughout the room, it was only a matter of which was closer, as I hid underneath an unguarded cart.

It has been five hours since we arrived in the hospital, Jessica only just came out of surgery. The surgeons had to work carefully, rearranging the bones in the her fractured arm, so they could set correctly. The deep cut in her side was now closed with many rows of stitches. Last I heard she was being given a blood transfusion, due to the large quantity of blood lost during the battle. A moment later, a doctor came out of the intensive care unit and walk up the family.

"How is she?" asked her father.

"She is doing remarkably well, her body should be cycling out the last of the anesthesia and morphine within an hour or so." Everyone let out a sigh of relief as he finished, she was going to be just fine.

"When can we see her?" asked Alex, he and her sister always had their disagreements but even then, he still worried for her.

" Soon my boy, soon, but first we must monitor her vitals just to be certain that she is out of danger; before we can transfer her out of intensive care." the doctor answered.

When the doctor left, everyone began arguing among s themselves over who should be the first to see Jessica when she awoke. Beatrice would have surely taken part in this discussion if she had not felt obligated to give them some space. I used their bickering to my advantage and maneuvered passed them, unnoticed, as I made my way to where Jessica was being kept. The halls were like a maze, every turn and every door the same, only with a few exceptions.

My eyes kept jolting around, making sure that I make it to my destination unseen. I came to a stop before two large metallic doors. I scanned the area one last time before finally entering the room.

The room was small and rectangular, with a large window just to the left of the entrance The setting sun shown through the small curtains, giving the room a sense of peace. Yet there was none, all along side her bed, were many large carts containing trays with tools, some still covered in dried blood. There were various machines hooked up the young girl before me. A transparent mask covered most of face, while all along her arm was an arrangement needles.

I took a few steps forward her chest slowly moved, signifying that she was indeed breathing, but they were small, pained and labored breaths. She was still asleep from the surgery. Her left arm was sealed within a cast, while her neck was within a brace. She also worn bandages on her head, an injury she mostly likely received when she was thrown about by the snake; and from the chart that hung from her bed, I learned that she had also broken a few ribs. It pained me to see such an innocent child in such a broken state. I had seen plenty of pain and suffering back when I served with the rest of the star warriors in the galaxy army, but it was young blood that had never had a chance to live that killed me the most.

"This is my fault..." I whispered, my words filled with sorrow as I repeated the exact words I had said back at the school . "I should have never dragged you into this, I should have kept my distance from you humans. My mistake nearly took the life of someone who had nothing to do with this war." Memories of events that lead up to this, flooded my head.

I cursed at my own stupidity, as a knight, I would have stood my ground when I was pelted with an apple. Yet, I allowed my anger to get the better of me. If I had stayed, if I had not left her side, I could have possibly saved her from all this suffering. I sighed as I looked up from where my wary eyes had been looking at the floor, I allowed my sorrows to settle.

"I came by to say I'm sorry... and to say farewell," I turned to the door, my hand already resting on the door nob. "I am a danger to not only you but to every human I come in contact with, as a Precaution, I'll leave and I shall not be coming back."

I stood there a moment longer, hoping that there would be a response from the fallen warrior, but I knew better. Mid-turn, I froze as a hear a voice come from behind me.

"Meta Knight..." I quickly turned, she had finally awoken. Though she could have been awake the entire time, an if she hadn't, how much did she hear.

*** Jessica just woke up after her horrible ordeal, but how will she take the news when Meta Knight is forced to say good bye to her face? Find out next time.**

**P.S: I'm sorry for not updating regularly, but I was editing past chapters while burying myself in my studies as well. CSTs are a pain in the butt, but hey, I survived! ^o^**


	8. Surviving Death! The Surprises Continue!

**Chapter:8**

Everything was quite, dark and empty as I floated within that void; my senses numbed. I was engulfed in an eerie darkness, unable to move.

" I died, didn't I?" I thought, a small wary smile slowly crept onto my face.

"So this is how it ends... With me being one of the biggest failures I know?" Though I had a smile, my eyes told a different story, mixtures of grief and sorrow played though they. I sighed, finally embracing the idea, there wasn't anything I could do now.

Then, after a moment I realized a pain within my arm and chest. They seemed like nothing at first but then they started to increase in intensity.

"I thought there was not pain in death," I stated at the realization, " I'll have to ask for a refund when I find the liar who said that." I was trying to brighten up the situation, I didn't want to go into spiraling depression just yet.

The pain grew more, and shortly after, I started to regain some control over my senses again. The first was obviously touch, as the pain only started to spread throughout my body. The next was my hearing, I didn't realize it a first but after a moment, I could faintly hear someone in the distance speak.

"This is my fault... I should have never dragged you into this, I should have kept my distance from you humans. My mistake nearly took the life of someone who had nothing to do with this war." It said, there was sorrow and hatred in those words, but it wasn't directed me.

I was confused... I thought I was dead, but from what I could tell I wasn't. The voice only come to me in a whisper, not audible enough for me to make out the speaker's identity.

"I came by to say I'm sorry... and to say farewell," The voice said.

Leave? Who? And why? I strained my senses even more than I already was. The voice grew louder as the voice spoke a third time.

"I am a danger to not only you but to every human I come in contact with, as a Precaution, I'll leave and I shall not be coming back." He finished.

My eyes widened as something clicked in my mind... I finally understood what was going on.

"META KNIGHT!" I screamed into the void, desperately hoping he would hear my cry.

"Meta Knight!," I cried again, hoping for a response but was greeted with an echo instead. I stood there in the face of defeat, I really had failed, I had failed not only myself, but also Meta Knight. My hopes were crushed as I was slowly starting to give myself to my anguish and torment when I was suddenly ripped from the void. As feeling finally returned to my weak limbs, so did the screeching pain. I ignored the pain as I tried again to call out, and hopefully be more successful.

"Meta... Knight," I managed though the pain, it came out as a weak whisper but to me it was enough. It was all I could do, for my body felt drained and exhausted. My eyes protested as I struggled to open them, and won when I found myself staring into a bright light above.

I allowed myself to take in the surroundings for a brief moment. The room was a pure white, with a large window just to my side. It was a mess, with what seemed like a thousand trays and discarded tools everywhere I looked.

Curiosity got the better of me, as I made an effort to move,as I forgot about the task at hand. I strained to get up, I only succeeded in moving an inch when an excruciating pain shot up from my shoulder, forcing me back onto the bed.

"Don't overexert yourself, you are still weak from the surgery," Meta Knight cautioned. He was now at my side, trying to keep down. I smiled weakly at this.

"what I miss? Thought for sure I was a goner for sure." I rested my head back on the pillow.

"You were but you managed to pull through, not surprising you are the stubbornest person I know today. Doubt anyone will ever be able to put you out of commission for good." This took me by surprise, Meta Knight was actually trying to make a joke. Or at least lighten up the mood a little.

"Yeah," I replied with a smile, " The grim reaper wasn't too happy when I got up and walked out of my coffin." I tried to laugh but it was just too painful. Then I remembered something.

"Why are you leaving?" I accused. He sighed, he knew this was coming since the moment I had woken up. He looked away for a moment before returning my glare.

"I leaving so that no one else has to suffer," he turned and gestured towards me, " you are living the proof of what awaits anyone that is unfortunate enough to be caught near me."

I pondered that for a second, he had a point. Though that still wasn't enough as an excuse for me, he didn't need to beat himself up for MY mistakes. I knew full well of what the dangers were, but I was the one who let their guard down, so this was all on me. But I could see why he would blame himself for all this, I would to if I were in his shoes...

"You don't have to, no one is to blame, well ALL made mistakes. One thing just lead to another, best thing to do is not dread on the past but look to what can be done in the future." I comforted, trying to stop him from wallowing in his own self pity.

"NO, I have made my decision and this time I am sticking to it, and you or anybody else won't get me to change my mind." he barked. His change in attitude made me jump a bit.

Then I felt my eyes soften, I wasn't mad anymore, it saddened me to see him this way. I still had to try, I wouldn't let him stay like this without a fight, I mean that is what friends are for, right?

"Meta Knight, don't do this, you and I both know that you can't do this alone. Nightmare is a strong foe, hundreds will get hurt in the war against him, so whats the life one? And besides..." I paused, making sure I keep my emotions in check. Then my expression turned serious, as my eyes stared hard him as I shouted the rest of my speech. "You already made the same mistake when you tried to run in dreamland! Now you come here and commit the exact same thing! STOP RUNNING AWAY FROM YOUR MISTAKES AND FIGHT LIKE THE KNIGHT YOU ARE!" I yelled.

He flinched. He knew somewhere deep inside, I was right. He was running by leaving those he wanted to protect only to put others in the same position. If he continued, the cycle would never end, and this was something he for sure wanted to avoid.

I didn't notice when I had done so, but it looked like that when I was yelling, I had somehow managed to sit up. Realizing this, I allowed myself to slump down again, only to wince from the pain radiating from my back. I shifted my eyes back to Meta Knight to see if he had finally snapped out his small trance. I sighed when I caught him still staring at the ground in dismay. Maybe I had been a little too hard on him.

I stopped paying though when a strange burning sensation started to develop in my hand. At first it was just warmth that later changed into what felt like a fiery inferno had spontaneously conbusted on my arm. The flames started to spread, threatening to smoother me alive. I looked for the flames but there was nothing. I wanted to cry out it was almost as if my voice had abandoned me. I laid there in pain that I silently wished for it to disappear. By this point Meta Knight had finally realized that I had suddenly gone quite. It was a too late for him do a thing by that time though, because the very moment he tried to get a response from me, the invisible flames that had consumed my body started to diminish, leaving behind a stranger feeling, complete bliss.

As the pain started to leave, I soon started to feel a numbness from my injuries. A warm sensation but not like the one before, started to engulf me once more. only this time it was one of those happy warmths. I nearly gasped at the sudden change of pains only to be quieted by the many emotion spiraling out of control within me. These feelings appeared to be concentrated within specific regions, exactly where all my injuries were. By the time the feeling stopped, I felt surprisingly rejuvenated, my strength finally seemed to be returning to me. Most shocking of all was the fact that I no longer felt pain of any sort at all. I sat up.

Meta Knight had been watching the whole transformation in silence in the chair only a few feet away from my bed. Even with the mask covering all or any emotion he had, you could tell from the size of his yellow eyes he was just as shocked as I was when I finally sat up without a problem.

I looked at my arm, which was in-cased in a white cast, trying to piece together what on earth had just happened. I tried to move my fingers and stiffened in anticipation, thinking that I would feel a sharp pain after doing so, only to look in disbelief when I discovered no pain at all; in fact my arm felt perfectly fine, along with the rest of me.

I stayed there, staring intensely at my arm for a few more seconds before I sent it crashing down on the railing of the bed. This action made Meta Knight jump from the force and fear that I would only injure myself even more.

"What are you-" he exclaimed, when he suddenly trailed off after seeing my newly exposed arm. Another wicked smile appeared on my face, excitement filled my features.

The newly revealed skin was a light tanish color, with a whitish glow that was left behind by the shattered remains of the cast. My arm was back to it's normal self, every small fragment of the once broken bone back in place. No words could describe the utter amazement and fascination I felt at that moment. Excitement surged through me as I jumped off the bed and onto my feet, a little stiff but nothing serious.

"Does human medication always have this type of effect?"

I turned to look at him, returning the same curious expression that he showed.

"No, never... human medicine doesn't possess this type of healing power. The injuries I sustained would have taken months to recover form, at max a year." I pondered. My mind began to wonder, if it wasn't the medicine then what else could it be. It brought me back to the burning sensation I felt right before I had been healed. Where, I thought, where did it start...

My head shot up when I realized the answer. MY HAND! I quickly brought my hand to my face, allowing eyes the chance to examine it. I kept turning it over, hoping that there would be some sort of sign or at least something that would tell me what had started it all. And just like the invisible flames that had once consumed my hand, they was nothing.

I sighed in defeat. It looked like whatever had caused this was long gone, but from what I could tell, with Meta Knight around, things were only going to get more and more interesting. I got up and pushed a cart blocking the cabinet next to me aside as I opened it. I quickly searched the contents within, looking for something in particular.

"Hey Meta Knight? Do you know if my parents managed to drop off some clothes for me to use when I was due to leave the hospital?" I questioned, hopefully they had, I didn't want to be stuck in a hospital gown any longer than I had to be.

"Not that I am aware of, they've all been in the waiting since their arrival." He replied.

Not long after his answer I stumbled upon some clothes hidden away in the back of the drawer located opposite of the bed. It was a nice black shirt with short sleeves, it held no design, which I liked. There was also a pair of navy blue jeans, with a small floral print on the back pockets, and a pair of grey vans.

I thanked whoever had be dumb enough to forget these. They seemed to be clean too, so I quickly changed into them, while Meta Knight stood in the corner giving me my privacy. When I was done, I quickly tossed the wretched gown onto the bed, and started to head for the door. I stopped at the door knob.

"You think we'll get in trouble if they see leave in perfect health after I just survived a life threatening operation?" I was concerned, if that was the case then what would we say? The thought terrified me. I looked to Meta Knight hoping he'd have a plan. He considered something for a moment before responding.

"Just leave that to me," he disclosed as he rushed out the door ahead of me. I peeked out the door to see where the Knight had gone in such a rush but he had already vanished before I even managed to catch a glimpse of his cape.

"Wonder what he's up to?" I muttered to myself before I too left the room.

* **WOW, looks like Jessica has got some serious luck on her side, but find out what Meta Knight left to do in the next chapter. This one took some time to write but I enjoyed doing so anyways. I might be adding some new characters to the mix later on and I might need some help. So if any of you are willing to post a few suggestions in the reviews that would be great. Only one thing though, the character suggestions must be human, and give a description on their personalities too**  
**=D thanks!**


	9. Turn for the worst

*** Sorry for the delay but I've been preoccupied lately with school work and I sort of needed a break from writing. Don't fret, I'll still be updating the series, it's only going to take at least 3-4 days to update it.**

**Chapter:9**

My family was shocked to see me walk out those metallic doors, let alone stand. We later checked out of the hospital that night, though the medics and nurses almost threw a tantrum at this. They were convinced that my injuries were bad enough the be placed on bed rest for an entire month but gave up when they "happen" to lose my records. Meta Knights doing for sure. With no proof that I had ever been injured they were forced to let me live the premises. Their rage only grew when they saw I left the building with a huge smirk on my face.

"Jessica, how'd you get better in so fast?" Alex asked as he looked to me, his eyes wide with wonder. I stiffened, I didn't have the answer. I wanted to try and make up an excuse or at least blow of the question but, darn my good nature, I knew would be best if I was honest.

"Gee, I really don't know. Hey don't give that look! I'm telling the truth, no one, not even me knows what happened." I replied. He scowled, he never liked being left in the dark on things and he set on the idea that I was perfectly aware of the situation Sometimes he can be a pain in the butt... Oh what am I saying, he's been a pain his whole life! He remained silent throughout the rest of the trek home.

It was night already, the sun had just set about half an hour ago, a light purple still shined from over the horizon. The cool night air was refreshing, I rarely ever got the chance to enjoy it. I looked up the stars above, which seemed to sparkle more than they normally did. I smiled as my mind started to wonder within the space those stars resided in as well.

I lowered my head, and turned to my parents who were walking just slightly further back than my brother and I. They seemed to be bickering about something, but I was too distracted to pay any mind to them at the time; Alex noted this too but remained quite, he was still mad.

I was the first one to make it to our front door when we arrived at the steps. I was nearly dancing from the excitement I couldn't wait to go inside. One day in the hospital was enough to make anyone miss their home, no matter how crummy it was. I waited at the top of the stairs for about two minutes before everyone else caught up. I then held my arm up as if expecting for someone to hive-five me, my father saw this and understood exactly what it meant My empty hand was soon met with a pair of silver and bronze looking keys that been flung up from where he stood. I quickly jammed the key into the lock and bounded inside when the door opened.

The room was dark, but warmer compared to the cold air outside, I almost started to sweat from the sudden change in climate but I soon adapted. I had just turned on the lights when my family walked in, already shedding their jackets onto the chairs just a few feet from the entrance I scanned the room quickly, taking in every little change that I had missed from when I had left this morning to the time of my accident and recovery. Nothing was different aside from the balcony door being left open just like the time I first met Meta Knight, which reminded me. Where was Meta Knight?

My thoughts were soon answered when the sound of foot steps then came from the dark hall from where the knight soon emerged from. I was about to greet him when I felt a couple of hard stares come from behind. My parents were watching him, rage filling their emotions and faces. I turned to them, there was many things I didn't understand at that moment, my brain still trying to comprehend the sudden change in attitude. Why were they mad? And why were they mad with HIM?

"Is something wrong?" I asked, worry started to build up in me. My father looked up, his gaze softened as he looked at me.

"I think it's time that our guest here leaves..." he stated firmly. My eyes widen. He was kidding, right?

"Your father and I had both agreed that when you got better we would ask him to leave, we don't want to see you get hurt again." My mom dropped her stare as she spoke, my dad grabbed her by the waist and held her close, as if he were trying to comfort her.

"So what... Your just going to kick him out just like that?! For crying out loud he saved my life!" I yelled, they flinched at my sudden outburst.

"But Jessica, he's the one who put your life in dan-" She tried to counter, but I stopped her.

"Those things were going to come here anyway! As long as Meta Knight is on earth, no one is safe. Heck, if it wasn't for all the stuff he taught me, I'd be dead. That thing was after everyone not me, I'm just the only one who stood there and fought. Not my brightest idea, but that doesn't mean that this whole thing was HIS fault." I argued as I pointed to Meta Knight in my last remark.

They thought it over for a moment, before nodding their defeat as they walked off. I looked at Meta Knight.

"You don't think this whole things is still your fault, right?" He looked at me for a second before replying.

"Don't be mad, but I must agree with your parents. I can understand their anger, I did in fact drag their daughter into a fight no human should have a part in." He slowly looked out towards the open balcony. "I'll have to leave sooner or later, and that Jessica is something even you can't prevent."

"FINE! Be that way!" I muttered as I stalked off towards my room. I couldn't believe it! I stuck my neck out for him, yet he sided with my parents. I mean, I can understand why but that didn't give him the right just to fault himself like that. I'm just as guilty as he is, and that's something I was willing to admit unlike them.

I didn't enjoy a sound sleep like everyone else did that night. My sleep was filled with sinister and dark nightmares, worse than anything I had ever experienced before. They scared me even more that regular ones, they felt so real, so possible, it was dreams like these that I dreaded, because it was dreams like these at always come true in the end for me.

~~~ The Dream~~~

The night air was filled with laughter as it echoed of the ally walls. My family and me had just returned from somewhere though I could not remember where. The theater perhaps? I didn't ask though, I was enjoying there company too much to question them. Not to far behind, Meta Knight was following us from within the shadows. He was also sharing in out amusement.

I looked up to the bright moon, it was full that night. Its glow illuminated the cloudless sky, the stars danced and shined, only adding to its beauty. I didn't hear much of what my brother had uttered, but from the laughs that soon rang though the ally, I could tell that it must have been one funny joke, because it had even gotten a small muffled laugh from Meta Knight too. I joined in soon after, relishing the moment, its been so long since the last time I had ever seen me family enjoy themselves. The moment was soon short-lived, when everything started to go dark.

We all looked up at once, searching for the cause of the sudden darkness. The cloudless sky was now being over taken by hundreds of dark blobs, constricting the white moon in darkness. The world soon started to take on a different hue as the moon started to shift its color from a pure white glow to a menacing blood-red.

We all huddled up, with our backs to each other My mother and brother were in the center of the circle, while my father, Meta Knight and myself stood in the outer rim, scanning the surroundings for any danger. I let my guard down when I saw there was nothing but everyone else wasn't so sure about that. I couldn't have been anymore wrong.

Millions of sheer red eyes erupted from the darkness, all of them eyeing us from every direction. I could feel myself tremble in fear. Why was this happening I thought. From the many pairs of eyes, I could tell that there were too many of them for us to handle. I looked to my family, they all shared the same emotions of fear, dread, hopelessness. And pretty soon, would all share the same fate as me a Meta Knight.

Within a heartbeat, all the creatures that were hiding within the compounds of the dark suddenly pounced. Their claws and teeth unsheathed, and nothing but blood lust within their eyes. Everything went black for an instant before I found myself outside the huddle of bodies that were fighting it out to the death. I looked with widened eyes, the demons were ripping everyone I had ever loved to pieces. Blood flew everywhere, theirs along with my families as they fought. I screamed for them to stop, for them to leave them alone. I wanted them to take me instead of them but they took no notice of my cries.

I wanted to help, but I found myself unable to move. Like something was keeping me from doing so. I heard they yell for help, for someone to end it all, they cried for me but all I could do was watch. I watched as the huddled started to calm down as the voices who were crying out came to an abrupt stop. Finally, the chains that had held me at bay disappeared as I slumped down into the cold bloody floor and wept. This couldn't be happening I thought as I held myself even tighter, and tears started to pour down my face. Why? I thought, Why was is so weak!

The scene started to fade, leaving me alone in a dark void, the same one I had been lost in when I was still unconscious from the surgery they had just preformed on me. I continued to weep over the loss of my loved ones when as voice started to sound in my head.

"There is nothing you can do now child, everything had already been set in motion, this if your future now." It sneered. My eyes widened in shock, all this is a part of my future? More tears fell from my face as scenes of their death started to play over and over again. I closed my eyes but their screams continued to echo though the void.

"There is no where you can hide now young one, and this time, no one will be left to save you from your fates." It sang as the voice started to fade into the screams. I sat there a moment longer before the dream itself started to fade but not before the horrifying events started to replay in my mind.

~~~ End of Dream~~~

I woke up with a start, still shaken from the dream. I looked around the dimly lit room to see Alex and my mother still asleep in the bed they shared. I gave a sigh in relief They were still alive, I thought. I looked out the opened window, tears still falling down my cheeks. The clock on the wall read 6 Am. It was still late, so after a bit of comforting words I finally got myself to go back to sleep, only this time, to my relief it was dreamless slumber now.

In the corner of the room, Meta Knight watched me as I finally settled down again. He had seen the whole thing, but he didn't want to make things worse so he just waited quietly, looking for any signs that I was experiencing a night mare again. When he saw none, he too fell into a deep slumber, but not before giving one last glance out the window and to the great big moon that shined outside.

He didn't mention a word about the previous night, for a while it looked liked everything was back the way they were suppose to be. My brother back on his computer, my parents at work, and Meta Knight and me working on our fighting pose. Though I noticed that he's been keeping more of an eye on me recently.

By the end of practice I got up from the chair I had rested in and headed towards Meta Knight, who was watching TV n the center of the room.

"Meta Knight, I've got a question." He looked up in a flash.

"What is it? Is it about that dream you had?" I tensed up, so he knew. He waited for my response, he looked quite certain that he had hit the nail on the head.

"No, it's not that," I looked away so he wouldn't see the sorrow in my eyes. "I was just wondering, have you gotten a message from dreamland yet, I mean it's been a week, you'd think you would have heard from them by now." His eyes flashed green at my speculation.

"We must not forget, they probably don't even know which planet I was transported to or if I'm even still alive." He answered.

"Then, have you tried to contact them at all?" He looked at the floor as he pondered the possibility for a second.

"No, but it think it is highly unlikely that I'll ever manage to get though to them though, the technology here isn't as updated as I would have liked." Okay he did have a point. Earth wasn't as technologically advanced as many of us had imagined.

"Can't you had normal human software or at least tweak it so that you are capable of contacting them?" He looked up again, he was curious to see what I meant by that.

"Come on, you rigged my treadmill to go 20 miles an hour, the thing shouldn't be able to even go that fast, yet you go it to, I think you can somehow do the same to my phone or something." He stared, but then nodded in agreement after a moment.

"Jessica, do you think you could bring me your laptop for a moment, I have a plan?" My laptop? I bounded off to my room to retrieve it. When I returned I was surprised to see a large assortment of tools already on the kitchen table. I looked at it warily, I considered this a bit much, but oh well, this was all necessary.

"Here's the laptop," I said as I sat it down in front of him.

"Thank you,... er, you don't mind if I take it apart right?" I shook my head, I rarely used my laptop anyways...

I let him get to work as I left the kitchen and moved on to the living room. The T.V. was still on so all I did was sit down a relax.

About 20 minutes later I came back to check up on Meat Knight, who was still working on his little project. I left him a glass of cold lemon-aid and a sandwich, in case he got hungry. It wasn't long afterwards that he finally called me back in to see his finished creation.

"Um... It still looks the same, what you do?" I observed.

"Nothing, all I did was just re-calibrate a few setting and changed a bit of wires. It took me a while to figure out was I doing." He admitted.

"Have you tested it yet?" I eyed the screen, it was still off.

"No, I was just about test it, but I wanted you to be here if it worked."

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow. He shrugged.

The starting screen showed up as I watched Meta Knight tinker with the settings, after a little while longer a pop-up screen appeared The screen had a small loading bar that was only 10% finished with what ever it was doing. I turned to Meta Knight, hoping to ask, but I decided against it when I noted he was starting to get impatient when his fingers started to tap against the table. I didn't want to risk getting snapped at.

I watched the screen intensely as the bar grew closer to completion, I could sense Meta Knight was in the same boat as me. Hopefully this would work, I didn't want to be held responsible for having single-handedly crushed the knight's hopes. Just as I had finished the thought, we heard a small chime come from the computer, the loading was complete.

The screen changed from loading to nothing but static, I could feel my heart drop when I saw this, I wanted to look at Meta Knight to see what his reaction was, but I could bare the thought. He was just about to close the laptop when we heard a pair voices bicker.

"Hey, whats going on? Who's calling?" said the voice.

"I don't know blade, I patching them though now but there's a lot of interference for some reason." replied the second.

"Think it might be a fake?"

"Doubt it, this one is long distance, it might be important." After a few moments, they finally showed up on the monitor.

"Holy! Blade come back here! It's sir Meta Knight!" Sword cried at the realization.

"What, your kidding!" We heard the clanks of armor as blade came running into view.

"Sir! Where have you been, we've been looking all over for you! We thought- With the bang and smoke- and then the-!" Sword knocked him on the head trying to snap him out of it. Blade was still beaming with excitement after seeing their lord, alive and well.

"Yes, yes I know blade but that's why I called, I am currently residing on a planet called earth and was hoping to get some news on the download system that was damaged. Is it possible for me to get back home though it?" The knights hesitated to answer as they looked to each other for some help.

"About that... The system as it seems, is damaged far beyond repair. It looks like we really out did ourselves when smashing it to pieces after our first battle with Nightmare; back when we thought Kirby had defeated him." reported Sword

"How we got it to work long enough for it to transport you to earth we'll never know." Blade finished.

"Hmm... then what about the halberd, its repairs were close to completion the last I saw." He waved his hand for some odd reason.

"But sir, at the rate we're going, it's going to take us a least a month before we can get it air born!" Sword complained.

"This is very troubling." he muttered

"Then what about the snake?" They all looked to me, apparently they forgotten about my presence.

"What snake?" asked blade.

"One of Nightmares monsters had managed to find its way to Earth and attacked Jessica not too long ago," he explained. "What about the snake?" he continued.

"Well, if a monster managed to get to earth then it must have had some means of transportation. It might have come by ship or via monster delivery system." I took a breath before continuing. "If we find out how it got here we could probably find a way for you to get back home." I finished, feeling a bit proud of myself for having remembered that little piece of information. They remained quite for a few seconds before Sword finally broke that silence.

"Smart one isn't she," He spoke to blade, who simply nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I agree with your theory but it has one major flaw," answered Meta Knight. "In order to find out how it got here we would have to know when and where it first appeared. It might have arrived the same day as me, finally making its way here after a week, or could have arrived only the day before the attack." he pointed out. I looked down in disappointment, I really had thought it was a good idea.

"Don't look sad Miss Jessica, it was a good effort." said Sword, trying to comfort me through the computer.

"Yeah, Yeah I know," I muttered as I slumped down onto the table.

"Then I guess I'll leave you two to do your jobs for the moment. I'll contact you as soon as we discover any new information. In the mean time, try to get the Halberd finished, it might come in handy in the near future." He ordered.

"Yes sir!" They saluted.

Then from out of nowhere we heard a loud bang come from their side of the monitor. The knights turned their head slightly to see what all the commotion was. Then the screen jumped when Blade knight was suddenly thrown into the screen. We looked in absolute shock as he slowly slid off. The screen was then again covered, but this time by a pink blob with deep blue eyes.

"Poyo poyo poyo!~" he cheered.

"It's good to see you too Kirby .. but could you please re-frame from smashing Blades head into the wall next time?" There was a slight hint of humor in his voice. I nearly laughed at this but then stopped myself thinking that it would be very impolite of my to laugh at the expense of the someones else's pain. But you got to admit, it was pretty funny.

"I'm okay!" we heard Blade call from somewhere behind Kirby's face as he continued to take up most of the screen. Kirby smile widened as he hear his mentor speak.

"Alright Kirby it's time to say 'bye' to sir Meta Knight, I'm sure he misses you too but he has some important business to attend to." said Sword as he gently pick Kirby of the screen.

"You guys should log off before anyone else decides to crash the party." Called blade, who was now on his feet.

"Jessica! Meta Knight!" came a voice, we turned to meet my brother who barged into the living room.

"What is it Alex?" asked Meta Knight, failing to hide the annoyance in his tone.

"Turn on the TV NOW! Something big is going on the news!" he cried. I quickly grabbed the remote on the sofa across the room and turned the television just as ordered, I increased the volume when we finally flipped onto the new feed my brother was talking about.

"Officials are still baffled by this phenomena many claiming it as something right out of a horror movie! Millions are fleeing from the quarantined areas while government forces are working hard to evacuate those left in the wreckage." We watched as many violent scenes were flashed, some where of fallen buildings with people still struggling to escape the wreck, while others were of people injured within these attacks.

"Terrorist attack?" I asked my bother. He shock his head and pointed to the screen, making us return our attention to the reporters on the air.

"All of the previous scenes were taken from within the east United States coast where hundreds of unidentified creatures are wreaking havoc where ever they go. Although their goal had not been established, we can guarantee that their mission is not peaceful."

I could believe what I was watching, Nightmare didn't send the snake thinking it would be enough to eliminate Meta Knight and me; no, it was the start of an invasion. I cringed at the idea of those monsters soon making their was to California where my family was. My dream was starting to seem more real by the minute. I started to shake at the thought, an Meta Knight saw this too, but he kept his focus on the news.

"Emergency government forces have been dispatched to these regions in hopes of containing the threat, though many critics say that these forces alone aren't going to cut it. If you or a loved one are within any of the following states, you are recommended to evacuate the premises immediately " I watched in horror as a long list of states started to scroll by, places like Florida, New York and even Washington D.C. were on the list, along with almost the entire east coast, including some states further inland. The news report continued as it showed various images of monsters that were terrorizing half the country.

"Meta knight."

"I know."


	10. Beginning of the End

**Chapter:10**

"Meta knight."

"I know."

I looked back to the screen, continuing to watch the images that shook my very being. So many people we suffering right now, for something they had nothing to do with. My brother flinched when my fist came smashing down on the wall in frustration, he hasn't seen me this enraged in years. I was rarely one to show my bad temper but it's been happening a lot more lately.

"I never expected them to arrive so soon, I had hoped that the snake would be nothing more than a coincidence, but it seems that it was just the beginning " I looked at him as he spoke. I was at a loss of words, it felt as if the earth was falling beneath my feet, like I was being swallowed by my despairs. I would have lost myself to my fears at that moment when a voice snapped me out of it.

"Sir Meta Knight!"

"Whats Going on?"

"Poyo!"

I turned and Meta Knight and Alex were already back in the kitchen with my laptop. I only now remembered that we had left the monitor on as when we left the room in a hurry. I trailed after them.

"Complications... It looks like the snake wasn't alone when it arrived." He spoke, his voice was grim.

"How many? Few hundred?" Asked Sword, obviously he wasn't understanding how severe the situation had become.

"How about a few thousand." I didn't even dare look at the screen, but I could tell from the silence that the news had been quite a shock to them.

"Its worse that I thought..." He muttered to himself. Blade began to shuffle uncomfortably in the back, the hostility in my words was starting to get to him, and he wasn't alone. Kirby had also taken notice of this and was now shaking in Blade's arms, not only effected by the the sudden change in his new friend but afraid of what evil might may be in store for us. He "poyo'd" sadly.

"Don't worry Kirby, we'll be alright." He lied, he knew full well that if anyone should find themselves cornered by those beasts, they were as good as dead. I heart grew heavier as I had foolishly allowed myself to look into his puppy-dog eyes. I pulled myself together, as I approached the screen.

"Kirby you don't have to worry about us, if we get into any trouble I'll have Meta Knight's back, so there's no chance of us getting hurt okay?" I smiled, hopefully this would cheer him up. He looked and gave us a weak smile.

"Sir Meta Knight," Blade said, with his hand to his head in a salute," We're with you all the way, we'll work extra hard on repairing the Halberd! What ever it takes to help!" He sweared.

"That's right! What ever it takes!" Echoed Sword. Meta Knight looked at his knights in admiration.

"Good, I'm counting on you two, and you as well Kirby," Kirby jumped onto a nearby ledge and copied Sword and Blade, who were still saluting. Then Blade broke that stance when he noticed Alex staring at him.

"Whats with that look?" He asked, turned as if expecting someone to be standing behind him.

"Um... It's, well... just that I didn't really expect to be able to understand what you said at all." Everyone was taken aback by the sudden randomness of the question.

"Why is that?" Ask Sword, curious to see what the boy referring to.

"Its well... That here on Earth, Blade is known as, well..." He was a embarrassed to have fallen for suck stereotypes.

"Well?" Blade prompted.

"He's know as the knight that speaks gibberish .." Everyone went silent for a moment, Alex slowly disappeared from the room, anticipating that he would get yelled at. Instead everyone started to laugh, all except Blade who was still digesting that bit of information. I was laughing too, despite being the most annoying brother in the world, he always knew how to lighten up the mood even when he had no intention is doing so.

"W-what!" Blade finally managed. Kirby was still rolling on the floor, only making me laugh some more before I finally stopped myself long enough to answer Blades question.

"Don't take it to serious Blade *giggle* it's just some interpretation of you us humans came up with in the English version of Kirby " He calmed down after this. Sword finally got up from where he had been gasping for air previously and placed his hand on Blades shoulder.

"That's right, you shouldn't get so worked up over some silly human saying about you, no offence." He motioned towards me and my brother.

"None taken," I said, now smiling from the my brothers sudden remark. Speaking of the devil, Alex had sneaked his way back into the room right after the laughter had begun.

"So just out of curiosity .. what do they say about me?" My eyes widened when Sword gave his question, I already knew the answer Alex was going to give him.

"I don't know about you that much... though some have rumored that you could be a girl in the Japanese version, but that might also count for Blade since some are saying the same thing about him..." He said nervously. I had to admit that even I didn't know which was which anymore, but from the looks of it, Sword was taking it a bit to serious.

"What! How am I even remotely close to resembling a girl!" He cried. The laughter started up again as soon as he spoke. Blade was enjoying his partner's misery the most seeing that the shoe was now on the other foot.

"I thought you said 'you shouldn't get so worked up over silly human sayings'." He mused. By this Meta Knight was smiling under his mask, but soon disappeared as the previous topic had resurfaced in his mind. I so went silent too, knowing what he was going to say next.

"I leave everything in good hands then, Sword, Blaze to your best to repair the Halberd, I know you won't let me down. If you excuse me I have some important matters to discuss with Jessica." He said, signaling for the knights to bid their farewells. They did as told, the atmosphere in the room became serious again, making me miss the small moment of amusement we had all shared moments ago. Kirby managed to get in his good-bye just as the screen when black.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked. He looked to Alex before he relied, Alex seeing this took it as a signal to leave as well.

" I wanted to talk to you about what you said about finding a different method of transportation " He started. I nodded, I already knew where this was heading.

"You want to go to the East coast of the United States to look for the source of all the monsters, am I right?" Guessing the rest of his speech.

"Yes, but-" I cut him off.

"But?" I looked at him crookedly, there was always a but.

"You must remain here, where it's safe. Don't interrupt I've already put you through too much danger just by being here, I will not risk your life again. You nearly lost it when fighting one monster, but there is no way I am to allow a lone human girl go up against an army of them and expect her to survive." I tried to argue against him but he didn't give me a chance to respond.

"Well I'm sorry to say this but you were stuck with me the moment you agreed to stay here. There is NO Way I'm letting you go alone. This is my planet you know, and I won't just stand around and do nothing while your out there fighting." I cried.

"Why are you so eager to throw yourself onto the battle field..." He murmured to himself.

"What?"

"I won't repeat myself, and I said you're staying." He ordered.

"Try all you want, but you know inside that I'll never stay put, I'll just end up following you sooner or later." I countered. He stiffened, deep down inside he knew this too, I was just to stubborn for my own good sometimes. He sighed in defeat before walking away leaving me alone to think.

*Hours Later*

Meta Knight was in the living room, eating the last of the candy my mother had bought last week. I looked at him sadly, I kind of pittied him, with him being a star warrior, he would never truly find true tranquility I sat down beside him, he didn't bother to look up, he was still pretty steamed that he had given up to easily when he tried to convince me to stay. Though he eventually broke when he realized I had better chance of surviving if I was with him instead of foolishly tailing after him on my own.

His gaze fell on the sack that had been placed on the coffee table almost no one used. It was 5:37 P.M here, and the sun was quickly setting, and with every single second my parents were closer to coming home. I sat there in silence as I waited for Meta Knight, allowing him to finish making his preparations before we departed. My brother walked in when Meta Knight went back inside to fetch something from within my room.

He stared at me, I could see from the expression in his eyes he didn't like the idea of me leaving.

"Jessica..." His eyes started to water as he searched for the words he wanted to say.

"Yes Alex?"

"Don't Leave!" he yelled pulling me into an embrace as he began crying. I looked down at my younger brother, I felt sorry for him, he was as a jerk most of the time and we always fought over the tiniest of things. I wanted to change how things were between us in the past but now it was too late.

"Please don't leave!" he continued to beg, " I promise to stop being mean to you and I'll even stop being mean to Meta Knight too! I'll stop pranking him and putting his mask in the toilet!" He cried.

"What was that about my mask?" Meta Knight walked into the room that moment with something wrapped in cloth and had overheard that last remark.

"Nothing!" I yelled back, " Listen to me Alex, this is not good bye, I'll just be gone for a while. I want you to be a good boy while I'm away. Don't give mom and dad too much trouble, and tell them I love them for me, okay?" He nodded as he gave me one last hug before I watched him go back into the my room. Before he reached the room, he ran back and decided to give Meta Knight his first and what might be the only hug he ever gave him. Seconds later he was gone, leaving me and Meta Knight alone in the seemingly empty room.

"Whats with the cloth?" I asked, trying to get my mind of my brother.

"It's something I wanted to give to you before the attack in your school. I thought that since you had already mastered fighting with a wooden sword that it was time you learned how to fight with a real one." He removed the cloth from the object in his arms to reveal an elegant looking katana. I took it from him as he held it out for me, slowly tracing the floral pattern its sheath had. The hilt was of a golden color, it was lighter that I had expected it to be in my hands. I looked up to Meta Knight, or should I say down, in awe.

"I ordered one from what your father calls E-Bay, it's made of a light weight but sturdy metal. It's shape and size will make it easier for you to control and focus all of your power into one point." I continued to look at the blade in a amazement, slowly unsheathing it, examining the stainless blade.

"It will be most useful in combat, and seeing as that's where we are heading, I would like you to have it now. I'll train you how to use it as we travel."

"Thank you!" I yelled, bowing in gratitude When I looked back up, he was staring at me in confusion, I stared back in the same manner, baffled. Then I realized that his reaction had been caused by my sudden display of formality, seeing as I usually did nothing of the sort. I straighten myself out immediately, slightly embarrassed from the awkward situation.

"The sun will be setting within an hour, we should take advantage of what little sunlight we have left and depart while we can." He walked over to the balcony, pushing the screen door open. I trailed behind him, as he got up onto the ledge. I looked down from our second story apartment building, it was a long drop to the ally below but since time was of the essence, I guess this would be faster than taking the stairs, unless Meta Knight had suddenly forgotten about me...

His cape fluttered in the wind as his body flew into the air, his small figure allowing him to gracefully jump down the ledge without much trouble. Now it was my turn. I hauled myself onto the ledge, again glancing down to where the knight was patiently waiting. I took a deep breath before pushing myself forward. At first I was immobilized by the fear that had taken hold of me when I stepped of the edge. I plummeted to the concrete road below, flailing uncontrollably as I fell. Though, just before hitting the ground, instinct took over and found myself landing hard on the balls of my feet. I felt a sharp pain go though me for a moment before recovering. Meta Knight looked at me in approval. I smiled.

"We better hurry if we want to cover some ground before night fall." He said as he hurried away. I knelled there for a moment before running after him. The sun started to settle over the horizon as me a Meta Knight ran though the city. My family being the only thing on my mind as we left everything I cared about in the distance...

* * *

There! The last chapter of this episode it done! Wait you thought this was something else? Well i'll be happy to inform you that the writing for the series will continue but in episodes. Just this of this part for the story, from chapters 1-9 as a special premier episode.

So I hope you will continue reading my stories as time continues and hope to see you all really soon! Review and comment if you can!

=D

Ps: sorry if the first few chapters were bad, I made those from scratch, but the rest of the series I already planned ahead so hopefully it'll be better!


End file.
